User blog:Sainami/Ame's Evolution - Chuunin Exams
This, Ame’s Evolution, is a fanon canon following the Fourth Shinobi World War nearly thirty years after. In this span of time the impenetrable village known as Amegakure has grown in economic influence and militia strength. Now, in her new state of order, the Rain has something to return to all her outsiders for their kindness to her inhabitants. The next phase of the project will begin now. Chūnin Exams Y'ellow! This is the second phase of the Ame's Evolution Project, and guess what? It will be a to open it officially, held in the Land of Rain, Amegakure. The event is meant to let you all work together in a cell-group that exists out of three genin, and to see strength of the villages. This will be the second Chūnin Exam held on the NF, which I want to credit the predecessor, to have given me a guide to write out the rules and guidelines for this event. Rules & Guidelines Abiding these rules is non-negotiable. If it is found that the character is violating the rules, that character and all other characters of that user will be disqualified from the exams. During the first stage of the Chūnin Exams I may add or change rules. # All characters are to be . It speaks for itself that the characters' list of jutsu mainly exist out of C-E rank techniques. Subsequently, each character may be specialized in one field and thus may employ B-rank level of mastery in this category: taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, silent killing, etc. Within this category the character may employ one imperfect A-rank technique, which implies that the technique should carry risks to the user; damage to the body, failure, inordinate chakra cost, etc. If the character has a Kekkei Genkai, that will be taking the specialization slot automatically, thus only that may the character use. Would the character with the Kekkei Genkai proceed to the third phase, they may learn a secondary B-rank technique, improve their Kekkei Genkai even more or become more skilled in another category. This depends on the Exam Hiatus, which will be explained in another blog. Exceeding these will result the character being denied to the event. #'Banned from the event'. Jinchūriki, Rinnegan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Dust Release, Shikotsumyaku, Wood Release, Sage Mode, Senjutsu. Other Kekkei Genkai may they be Fanon or Canon will need to be appropriate for the event, thus will need to be discussed, would your character possess one. Of course, the standard rules of the Fanon remain intact in the event. # This event requires teams. All the characters must be in a three-man team from the same village, which must have been accepted in the project (see the list above). During the open enrollment, make sure to include these in your comment to be enrolled: character name, character's specialization, and the village of his/her origin. It is highly recommended to collaborate with other users to join up in a team, unless you prefer to work alone with substitute NPC Genin of your own, which may happen when there are insufficient amount of Genin applicants to fill up a team for your village. # No godmodding. What your character has been approved for at the start, are the only skills/powers the character may use. In other words: You may not add new powers, techniques, substitution, etc. to the character during the event, unless stated otherwise by me. If you do not abide to this rule, your characters will be forced to withdraw. # No metagaming. (TBA) # No autohitting or autododging (TBA) # By absence, you lose control. If you're absent for a period amount of time, the Chūnin Exam will continue, and therefore you will lose the control of what your character does. I'd suggest to ask one of your teammates to handle your character, otherwise your opponent or the judge will take temporarily control. # Too long absent, you're out. Procedure * Open Enrollment: To join the event you will post the expected Genin participant to the comment sections of this blog. I, or my aides, will review the character, and will hint you things, if necessary, that need to be fixed before the character may be allowed to enter the event. * Starting the Event: I'll declare the event is beginning once I believe there have been enough enrollments to start the first phase. Eventually, once there will be no longer applications for the event, I'll start it. * Phase I: The first phase of the Exams is the traditional written exam. It will be a simple exercise before the real deals are going to start. Anyhow, these questions will be a list of questions on ninja basics, which the character should've learnt on the Academy. The result of your answers (or skill at cheating) will determine whether or not you pass. Combat in the written exam is not allowed. If so, your character, the attacker, and his/her team will be immediately expelled from the event. THIS EVENT MAY CHANGE! * Phase II: TBA * TBA Participants Team Nigedachi * Aojiro, Ashy, Lightning Release/Chakra Control, Amegakure, Complete * Yueshi, Ashy, Hydrification Technique, Amegakure, Complete * Tenken Hakutei, Ben, Steel Release, Amegakure, Complete Team Ketsueki * Iris Senju, Sigma, Crystal Release, Iwagakure (Sigma), Complete * Kinomi Harema, Chix, Weather Manipulation, Iwagakure (Waterkai), Complete * Arahitogami, Beserk, Hiden - Insects, Iwagakure (Waterkai), Complete Team Sunayama * Kazuhide, Kaze, Taijutsu and Bukijutsu, Sunagakure (Ash), Complete * Himiko, Kay, Nin-taijutsu and Kenjutsu, Sunagakure (Ash), Complete on Condition * Hasami, Dream, Taijutsu and Scorpion-based techniques, Sunagakure (Ash), Complete Team Kijo *Shinen Uchiha, Para, Sharingan, Amegakure (Cherry), Complete *Magai, Con, Medical Ninjutsu, Amegakure (Cherry), Complete *Masamune, Lavi, Kenjutsu, Amegakure (Cherry), Complete 'Team Chinka' *Ankoku Hikari, Long, Powder Release, Getsugakure (Chix), Complete *Minobu Tetsuhara, Dal, Puppets, Getsugakure (Chix), Complete *Kasato Amano, Green, Kenjutsu, Getsugakure (Chix), Complete Team Karasu *Meikyou Shisui, BuriedMemory, Infiltration/Ninjutsu, Oda Genji, Complete *Asami Amaya, Beserkchar486, Archer, Oda Genji, Complete *Kagato Takamagahara, Abysmal Shadows, Nintaijutsu (Ice), Oda Genji, Complete on Condition (Nature Transformation) Related Blogs * Prelude * Ame's Evolution * Ame's Evolution: Villages and Organizations * Ame's Evolution: Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts * Timeline Related Arrivals * Ame’s Chuunin Exam – Kage Arrival * Ame’s Chuunin Exam – Arrival Enclosure Due to Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve, the event will be moved to Thursday January 2. The sign ups will be closed on Monday 30th December, and in the last two days all accepted characters may open a free-platform to arrive and venture in Amegakure. The denied or incomplete characters will have to use these two days to get accepted, which will be reviewed in the evening of January 1 (my time). Last Extending Period I've been extending the event for a while, and, again, I will extend the start moment. Everyone will have ONE more week to finish up their characters, before the event officially begins. I hope to have the Phase I. A blog up around Thursday. All the characters must be completed on Friday. Updated 4 January Category:Blog posts